One Night
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: In which Emma and Regina try to communicate.


Regina's nails clacked against the rectangular table while Snow made grand gestures to the rest of the meeting's attendants. She could only take the blathering for so long, but every resident had a voice. No matter what happened, she would not let the old world royalty change this into a monarchy. Which was why, when Snow's speech approached the topic of politics, Regina finally raised her voice.

"I think that's enough."

"But I was just-"

"You've spoken for nearly twenty minutes." Regina stood. "That's nearly a third of our meeting time for the day. There are other issues to cover. So – thank you very much for your in depth insights into town matters, but I'm turning the floor over to Mr. Han with the park's department."

Snow looked horribly offended that her words had been pared down to such basic terms, but she sat down nonetheless. Mr. Han started a Powerpoint presentation about the steps required for rejuvenating the local parks, and his desires to install a new series of benches around town. Regina tuned him out and let a small smirk play on her features. No matter how much time passed, there was no bigger pleasure than ripping holes in the power Snow thought she had.

As the meeting winded down, she reveled in Snow's resentful glare as she thanked everyone for their time and opinions – but because so much time had been wasted, and here she let her eyes dart not-so-inconspicuously to Snow – there wouldn't be time for a formal vote on any of the issues. Everyone filed out. Everyone except Ms. Swan.

"Is there something you needed?"

Emma's eyes shifted from the last exiting resident to Regina, her face blank but her tone light. "You really don't need to be that hard on her."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're insinuating."

"Snow." Emma raised her eyebrows. "She's just trying to make sense of everything – and all that magic world stuff is what she knows best."

"You'd like her to be in charge, I suppose?"

"Oh, no. I like good old democracy."

"Then what's your purpose in wasting my time?" Regina's eyes flickered down Emma's body while she fiddled with her pen.

"I just wanted you to know that someone sees through your bullshit." Emma's lips curled up. "You can fool most of them most of the time, but you can't fool all of them all of the time."

"I don't believe that's how the phrase goes."

"Yeah, probably not." Emma snorted. "But I know you, Regina."

"Again, Ms. Swan. Why are you wasting my time?"

Emma wandered to the door. "Maybe I just like looking at you."

0-0-0

Emma slouched over her coffee, letting the steam billowing off of it warm her cheeks. Mornings were far from her favorite part of any day, but today the temperature dropped below freezing and she wasn't quite ready for snow. She took a deep sip and relished in the burning that dripped down her throat.

The diner's bell jangled and Emma watched Regina step in, along with a flurry of dead leaves. Emma wasn't sure how Regina managed to look so immaculate every day, even when the wind was kicking up and the air was freezing cold. Yet Regina's hair was always in place, and even when her cheeks were ruddy, it looked like a splash of blush rather than a blemish.

"Ms. Swan."

Emma couldn't stop the friendly smile that slipped onto her lips. "What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?"

Regina slipped into the booth. "It would be prudent to talk about Henry's Christmas list."

"Yeah, it'd be really awkward if we both got him Rock-Em-Sock-Em Robots."

"That isn't on his list."

"Just an example."

"Yes, well, there are several items he's requested that are larger in scale. We will split them up between us-"

"Want to go shopping with me?"

"I don't see…"

"It could be fun." Emma coaxed. "You know you want to spend time with me."

Regina shifted uncomfortably. For a moment, Emma was sure rejection would be the next thing she heard, but then the brunette nodded. "I could indeed stand to be in your company."

"That's glowing praise coming from you." Emma reached for her wallet. "Want a coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Then why'd you come in this morning?"

"To see you." Regina's mouth clicked shut. "I need to be going."

"Friday?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go shopping on Friday."

"That's amenable."

Emma could have sworn she saw a smile on Regina's lips, but the brunette was gone before she could really get a good look.

0-0-0

Regina wasn't quite sure what she was doing. She stared down at her phone and pressed send before she could change her mind. Shopping with Emma had been – and this was difficult to admit even to herself – fun.

**I had a good time, too.**

Emma's response was much quicker than she anticipated, and she had no idea what she was supposed to say back. She gnawed the tip of her thumbnail and tried out a few sentences. Everything she thought of, though, sounded lame. Thankfully another text from Emma came in before she had a chance to really respond.

**He's going to love what you got him. That mini helicopter is going to blow his mind.**

_I'm sure he'll find your gifts acceptable as well._

**Would you want to do that again?**

_Go Christmas shopping for Henry?_

**No, like hang out or whatever.**

Regina's fingers trembled a moment before she willed them to be still. It sounded almost as if Emma truly enjoyed her company.

_In what context?_

**Ahhh. Don't make this so complicated. You, me, a movie?**

For a long minute, Regina couldn't move. She'd been alone for so long, and it suddenly felt like Emma was everywhere. To go from nothing to even just one prospective friend was intimidating. There was still a fear that Emma had some ulterior motive in all of this, but Regina couldn't figure out what it might be. Despite her misgivings, she was awfully tantalized by Emma's offering.

_Yes._

0-0-0

**What're you doing? Like right now.**

_Trying to sleep. This is the third time this week you've kept me awake._

**I could think of better things to keep you awake with.**

Regina smirked. _Those are big claims, Ms. Swan._

**You saying I can't back them up.**

_I'm saying you ought to put your money where your mouth is._

There was a long silence, during which Regina wondered if she'd said something wrong. This whole situation was confusing and new. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the alluring blonde, except that her stomach clenched pleasantly whenever they were together and her thoughts were focused almost constantly on the other woman.

**Maybe I will. Come over.**

She blinked slowly, reading the message several times without really understanding. The words were simple, but she wasn't sure what Emma meant by them. In the end, she couldn't resist. She never could when it came to satisfying her instant desires. She pulled on her jacket, zipped up her boots, and made her way to Emma's apartment.

"You actually came."

"I wasn't supposed to?" Regina's stomach dropped.

"No, I invited you. I just didn't think – well, nevermind. Come in."

"Where's Henry?"

"Asleep." Emma stepped aside and let Regina inside.

"So how do you propose to keep me awake?"

The words had barely left Regina's mouth when Emma had her pinned to the wall, her mouth on Regina's cheeks, lips, and neck. The feeling was pleasant, Regina realized, and she fisted her hand in Emma's shirt. Emma's mouth returned to hers and this time Regina was more prepared for the onslaught of affection.

Emma's hand popped the buttons on her jacket and then roughly pulled the garment off her body. She gasped as Emma nipped at her lower lip, but when Emma's fingers slipped under the hem of her blouse and settled against her stomach, she flinched.

"What?" Emma's breath was hot against the shell of her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Stop." Regina grabbed her wrist.

Confusion flooded Emma's features. "What?"

"I didn't come here to be – ravished against your door, Ms. Swan."

"Then why did you?"

"I thought you had something planned." Regina flushed. "Perhaps we might talk. I don't know."

"Oh. Fuck." Emma grimaced. "I mean, shoot."

"I didn't realize-"

"I didn't mean-"

"I should go." Regina snatched her jacket from the ground.

"No, please don't." Emma grabbed her arm. "It was my mistake. I – I misread the signals. I thought you were into it."

"I was." Regina snapped. "But there is such a thing as too much too soon, Ms. Swan."

"Just stay." Emma pled. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. We'll talk."

"Why?"

"Listen - I want to know you, because you're like this really…" Emma fumbled with her words, unsure exactly how she wanted to convey the pure terror she felt that she might have messed this up. "I want more than that, yeah – but eventually. Like when you're ready. So please. Stay."

Regina sighed deeply. "We'll just talk?"

"Yes."

Regina eyed her warily, but put her jacket down.

0-0-0

Emma woke slowly, her nose nestled against the back of Regina's neck. She inhaled slowly and tried to memorize the scent.

"Are you smelling me?"

"Maybe."

"I smell terrible." Regina shifted away, but Emma tightened her grip.

"Don't move yet."

"What time is it?"

"Too early."

"I need to leave before Henry knows I'm here."

"He came in earlier. Too late to hide it, I think."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "And you let him see us together?"

"What's wrong with that? It's not like we're naked, or like we did anything to be ashamed of."

"This is inappropriate."

"We talked." Emma sighed when Regina finally broke her embrace and stood.

"May I shower here?" Regina strolled to the doorway. "I'd really rather not go out in public with my hair mussed. People might get the wrong idea."

In Emma's opinion, Regina's mussed hair was terribly attractive, but she bit her tongue and nodded. "Towel's are in the hall closet."

She waited until the water was running in the bathroom before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rummaging around for a sweatshirt. She shrugged into one, all the while reliving the prior evening. For something so nonsexual, it was the most intimate night she'd had in a long time. She hoped it might happen again – but until then she had breakfast to make.

In the hallway she nearly ran Henry over. He sat outside the bathroom with his eyes closed, and he immediately shushed her forthcoming question. Instead of answering, he gestured to the shut door and the lilting tune coming from the shower. It ended when the water shut off and his eyes opened.

"Was that Regina?"

"She always sings in the shower."

"I didn't know."

"She used to sing a lot more." He watched his feet. "When I was little."

"Yeah?"

"Before bed, every night."

"Lullabies?"

"Yeah." Henry sighed. "I kinda miss it."

"I bet she'd do it again if you asked her."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

The door swung open and Regina started at her unexpected audience. "Did I miss the party invitation?"

"No. Sorry." Emma tugged Henry towards the kitchen. "We were just about to go make some food. Pancakes okay with you?"

"Yes."

"You have a great voice." Emma added. "You should sing the kid lullabies again."

Henry batted at her, but froze when Regina murmured a quiet agreement.


End file.
